


Alone and Overboard

by queengabby



Series: crackerjack [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Absent Parents, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort Food, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Married Life, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: Seven discovers the cause for your self-reliance, and you contemplate what it means to be family.orJumin calls your parents and accidentally sets off some of your shittiest introspection yet.





	1. I want you close but my arms are holding you back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> A couple of things before we start:  
> \- I've been struggling to write lately so I wanted to try something a little different while I put another smut fic on hold.  
> \- In this particular fic, we meet MC's parents. Though I don't headcanon any sort of personalities for her parents, I did want to take this into a specific direction because I find it overlaps with MC's behaviour and responsibilities in game. I also didn't want this to end up being a super formulaic 'meet the parents' situation so they're not very obvious in the way they're written. I hope to give MC's parents enough nuance and believability that their addition doesn't seem boring or out of place. Maybe just?? a possibility??  
> \- Also I know people whose parents are very much like this so I hope it's relatable for someone out there!! and know that I luv u!!!!  
> \- Lastly, I may or may not up the rating on this one, depending on how the second chapter goes. I'm going for touchier subjects this time around and characters tend to write themselves once I prompt a conversation. Or maybe I'll make another fic that takes place directly after cus, wow I'm just thinking about something now and I gotta write it down lmao
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Kiwi is on sale,” Saeran says to his brother as they walk through the aisles of fresh produce.

Along the wall’s open coolers, lettuce, carrots, and green onion are being sprayed with water by miniature sprinklers. Saeyoung turns to glance at Saeran and sees that he’s already packing a bag of kiwi.

“Good idea, maybe we can make smoothies!” Saeyoung looks giddy at the prospect, especially since you had recently shown him the power of a blender – and all kitchen utilities for that matter.

Saeran ties the bag off and puts it in the cart that Saeyoung is pushing. “If you want smoothies we need frozen berries, and bananas, and yogurt.”

“Since when did you take such an interest in the fine art of blending?” Saeyoung is smiling, even as Saeran barely contains the urge to roll his eyes.

“Because of your wife,” he scoffs instead, and looks back at Saeyoung who is still smiling, though now with a tinge of curiosity. “The recipe book she left on the counter…I looked through it.”

Saeyoung looks positively _elated_ and Saeran would feel more embarrassed had his brother not suddenly become interrupted by his phone.

“Ah, just one second,” Saeyoung says politely and looks at his screen. His expression has changed to something equally familiar – adoration. Saeran already knows what he's about to say.

Or who he's about to talk about.

“Speaking of my beautiful wife, it seems she’s opened a new chat!” He says, unlocking his phone with a quick tap of his thumb. He looks at the title of the chat and blinks.

 

 

**[New Chat] Upcoming Film: Jumin Han Must Die**

 

“Oh,” Saeran says and Saeyoung _laughs_.

 

**[707 has entered the chatroom]**

**[Unknown has entered the chatroom]**

**707:**

> Jumin is in a bit of a…

**707 sent attachment**

**707:**

> pickle!

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> thats a cucumber??

 

**[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]**

**Jaehee:**

> Pickles are cucumbers in vinegar, Yoosung.

**Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> i!!!

> knew that!!!

 

**Unknown:**

> wow

 

**707:**

> LOL

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> i seriously _did_ know that!!!

> if youre at the grocery store why didnt you just pick up pickles to make the joke?!

 

**707:**

> we’re in the produce aisle

> no pickles here lol

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**[ZEN has entered the chatroom]**

**ZEN:**

> Yoosung lol

> lol

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> -_-

 

**[You have entered the chatroom]**

**707:**

> babe!

> babe!!

 

**Unknown:**

> we saw her literally 15 mins ago

 

**707:**

> i know but

> i'm always excited to see her

> lol

> ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

 

**[You have left the chatroom]**

**ZEN:**

> ??

> what happened

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> bad connection?

 

**707:**

> shouldn't be a problem?

> she’s at home

 

**Jaehee:**

> Perhaps she’s stepped out?

 

**Unknown:**

> she was in the middle of cooking

> doubt she left

 

**[You have entered the chatroom]**

**707:**

> •́ε•̀

> sweetie?

 

**You:**

> im

> going to

> kill

> jumin

Saeran looks up at Saeyoung and says, “I don’t think she’s joking, she seems genuinely upset.”

He can see the worry etched between his brother’s eyes. Saeyoung already knows, and Saeran wonders why he thought his brother wouldn’t. They look down at their phones as the conversation continues.

                    

**ZEN:**

> what’d he do now???

> -_-

 

**You:**

> my parents

> he called my parents

> and now they’re here

 

 

Saeran's gaze isn’t hurried when he glances up at his brother the second time.

            “Well,” Saeyoung says, his voice caught between surprise and disappointment. “Shit.” And Saeran knows that the reaction isn’t directed at you, but the possibility of being unprepared for whatever comes next.

"Do they not know about us?” Saeran asks, pointing to himself and then at his twin brother. Saeyoung notices that he doesn't sound angry but he _does_ sound worried.

“I don't know.” Saeyoung replies honestly, running a hand through his hair. He’s interrupted when an old couple struggle to get past their cart to look at the green onion. Saeran takes hold of the cart and starts to move.

“I'll steer, just tell me what's happening.” Saeran suggests, and Saeyoung nods, thanking him as they move along.

 

 

**[Unknown has left the chatroom]**

 

**ZEN:**

> Where's here? The house?

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> what????

> i thought your parents didn't live anywhere near here

 

**You:**

> they don't

> brb

 

**[You have left the chatroom]**

**ZEN:**

> What the hell!?

> First Yoosung’s mother and now this!

> Does Jumin know how to mind his own business…

 

**Jaehee:**

> I do agree with you Zen

> But I should add that he did also help you with your own family, in a roundabout way.

 

**ZEN:**

> that's besides the point;;

 

**707:**

> Jaehee i see what you're saying but

> Zen was just hesitant when Jumin interfered

> she seems really mad

 

**ZEN:**

> exactly;;

 

**[You have entered the chatroom]**

**You:**

> OKAY

> I’m hiding in the bathroom

> (-｡-;

 

**707:**

> where are you? at home?

 

**You:**

> No, Driver Kim picked me up a bit after you and Saeran left

> Then he brought me to Jumin’s and my parents were already here

> They’re drinking tea with him in the living room

> (¬､¬)          

 

**ZEN:**

> has anyone met your parents before? Saeyoung?

 

**707:**

> nope

> we’ve talked about them before so I know _about_ them

> how much do they know about us?

 

**You:**

> The last time I talked to my mom was at least two months ago

 

**Jaehee:**

> ...

 

**ZEN:**

> Are you serious     

 

**You:**

> Yes

 

**ZEN:**

> Your wedding was two _weeks_ ago

 

**707:**

> I already said this out loud but

> well

> shit

> lol

 

**You:**

> I’m so sorry

> It’s awful to say but it just didn’t even cross my mind

> They’re going to be so upset, I’m sure you’re upset Saeyoung

> I’m so stupid!!!!!!!!!!

 

**707:**

> you don’t have to apologize to me, you know that ♥

> and you’re not stupid.

 

**Jaehee:**

> You were thrown into the RFA’s problems quite suddenly.

 

 **Yoosung** ☆ **:**

> Seven and Jaehee are both right!!

 

**ZEN:**

> You had to plan a huge party for complete strangers and on top of that, you were living with a literal bomb!!

 

**707:**

> and then when we finally met face to face I just acted like a complete jackass

> so that probably didn’t inspire a friendly conversation with your parents either.

 

**You:**

> It wasn’t easy for you either, Saeyoung!!!!!

 

**707:**

> I made it difficult for you.

 

**You:**

> Well it’s a good thing that I’m so persistent then, huh?

> and besides, at that point, I was already in love with you

 

**ZEN:**

> ooooh lol

 

**You:**

> (*＾∀゜)

 

**707:**

> babe!!

> (ﾉ∀`♥)

**You:**

> As much as I’d love to embarrass you in front of everyone, you reminded me of something

> I think that’s when I last called her

 

**707:**

> When we were in the apartment together?

 

**You:**

> Yeah

> I had told her about you previously, but kept it _really_ vague

> It was mostly ‘I met this person and he’s really cute and funny and I want to get to know him better’ type of deal

 

**707:**

> wow!!!

> so cute lol

 

 **Yoosung** ☆:

> do u guys ever actually get thru conversations without flirting

 

**707:**

> no lol

 

**You:**

> nope!

 

 **Yoosung** ☆:

> omg

 

**ZEN:**

> This whole convo is adorable

> Please continue lol

 

**You:**

> Okay!

> So the last time, mom called me the day after I properly confessed to you

> That was…nine days in?

 

**707:**

> Babe…///

 

 

            Up to this point, the twins had been going through the usual aisles picking up what they needed, with Saeyoung reading the messages aloud to his brother. But then you brought up the apartment – the _last few days_ of the apartment incident.

            A lot of which included sincere admittances of love and a belief in Saeyoung that had left him breathless, heart twisting painfully in his chest.

            He knew that the moment he met you, he never stood a chance.

            Even now, standing in the frozen section of the grocery store, Saeyoung struggles not to stutter through the messages that recount those moments. Part of him is also worried about bringing it up to Saeran, who at the time, was being manipulated and abused.

            But his brother looks unfazed, so much happier and healthier than he was back then, and Saeyoung catches Saeran’s small look of curiosity at this new information, a side of the story he hadn’t heard until now.

 

 

**You:**

> I told her that you were going through a really hard time but I could tell you cared about me

> And I wanted to be with you

**Yoosung** ☆:

> OMG

**ZEN:**

> how brave!

 

**Jaehee:**

> Oh my

 

**You:**

> Everyone’s responses are more embarrassing than typing that! Quit it!!

**707:**

> When this is all over, I’m totally finding a way to marry you again

 

**You:**

> I can’t wait

> (*・∀-)

 

**Jaehee:**

> As much as I think this is all very sweet, I’m wondering what we should do about your parents now?

 

**You:**

> Yeah, sorry, I keep getting side tracked (´ρ`)/

 

**707:**

> ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 

**ZEN:**

> you two didn’t really waste any time getting properly married, I think it qualifies as elopement

 

**Jaehee:**

> Only the RFA members were at the actual ceremony, which counts as witnesses.

 

 **Yoosung** ☆:

> ya!!

> the other RFA guests came by for the celebrations but thats about it!

 

**You:**

> Okay! I’ll say that

> I think Jumin already has the rest of the story planned out for me

> I just hope my parents don’t feel…betrayed? If that makes sense?

 

**Jaehee:**

> I think they’ll just be glad to see that you’re happy and well.

 

**[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]**

**707:**

> it’s the man of the hour!

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Why is the chat name ‘Jumin Han Must Die’?

 

**You:**

> it’s a movie reference

 

**ZEN:**

> lol

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Oh.

> Your parents are waiting.

 

**You:**

> Okay

> (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I told them you met everyone in the RFA because it’s a company fundraiser, with all proceeds going to various charities.

> And that you’ve been staying in the apartments downstairs.

 

**ZEN:**

> that’s a stretch -_-

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Would you rather I tell them their daughter spent a month in an apartment at an undisclosed location with a bomb?

 

**You:**

> Bomb roommate!

> A boom-mate!

**Yoosung** ☆:

> how does that not upset you;;;

 

**ZEN:**

> OMG

 

**You:**

> Memes help me cope lmao

 

**707:**

> Truth lol

 

**You:**

> But Jumin, that sounds fine. We don’t have to tell them everything, just give them a little bit and I’m sure they won’t pry.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> I’m glad we can agree.

 

**You:**

> I’ll be out in a sec, I’ve been standing in the bathroom forever and it’s only now occurred to me that I need to use it (･∀･)

> Thanks for the help everyone!!!

 

**Jumin Han:**

> See you in a few minutes.

 

**[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 

**ZEN:**

> I have to go to an audition in a bit, but let us know how it goes!

> The talk with your parents, not the bathroom

 

**707:**

> LOL

 

**[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

 

 **Yoosung** ☆:

> yeah!! we’ll be waiting!

 

 **[Yoosung** ☆ **has left the chatroom]**

 

**Jaehee:**

> Good luck ☆

> I’ll get back to work, talk to you soon

 

**[Jaehee has left the chatroom]**

 

**707:**

> Babe

> Can I call you?

 

**You:**

> Please do ♥

**[You have left the chatroom]**

**[707 has left the chatroom]**

 

 

Saeyoung makes quick work of exiting the chat screen and then switching over to his frequent caller list. He clicks your name as Saeran browses the frozen fruit. His brother glances over at him and Saeyoung gives him a reassuring smile.

            “We’re good?” Saeran asks anyway and Saeyoung smiles a bit bigger, nodding. He hears you pick up and he sloves his hands in his jacket pocket out of habit.

            “Hello sweetheart,” comes your voice from Saeyoung’s phone, currently pressed tightly to his ear. He loves that term of endearment – loves it more coming from you.

            “I wanted to hear you before you see your parents.” He says and you let out a breath of a laugh. It’s comforting and familiar – Saeyoung can practically feel the goosebumps rise on his neck where your mouth would usually be.

            “You’re not mad are you?” you ask hesitantly. You wonder if he wishes you had told your parents sooner.

            “No, no, of course not. I promise I’m not.” Saeyoung says, “I think we both forgot to do everything in the right order, but you’re – _we’re –_ trying to fix that now and that’s what matters.”

            “I guess I got too used to going fast-paced. I forgot everyone else is still living life at a normal speed, doing things in a timely manner, you know, being proper adults.” You joke and Saeyoung laughs. He knows you don’t regret it, you’re just pointing out the obvious way that things have been for the two of you up until recently.

            “They’re going to want to meet you and Saeran. Both of you,”

            “Yeah,” he sighs. “I know you’re not super close with your parents or anything but we’re probably going to hear from them more often, and I want to make a good impression.”

            “I doubt we’ll hear more from them,” you say without humor, and he’s about to ask why you think that but you continue, “You made a good one impression on me, and frankly that’s all that matters,” you say, and it’s _sincere_. It’s so like you, to put your relationship with him above what judgement you may receive, because you _believe_ in the two of you being together. “And for the record, there’s no way they won’t take a liking to you.”

            “Do I get to see baby photos?” he teases you and you laugh.

“I don’t think they’d have any with them,” he can hear the hesitance in your voice, and it strikes him as odd _again_ , but your tone of voice shifts, “but I have some _other_ photos I could send you…” It’s sultry, and it makes his ears burn.

            He blushes, grinning like a fool next to a display of tortilla chips. You always know how to make his heart beat faster with only a few words – know how to embarrass him anytime and anyplace.

            “I have to go now,” You sigh. “Jumin’s going to get mad if I don’t get out of his bathroom,” you laugh softly, “but I’ll call you.”

            “Come home when you’re done.”

            “Always.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too, Saeyoung. Can’t wait to see you.”

            You both say goodbye, and then Saeyoung hangs up the phone. He feels reassured that this won’t negatively affect your relationship with him, but somehow he’s more worried about your relationship with your parents.

He’s completely unconvinced by your tone. You had switched topics, trying for something lighter to distract him from talking about your parents. He wonders if you’ll be okay without him for this first meeting.

Saeran has one brow raised inquisitively as they reach the checkout, and Saeyoung throws his arm around his brother’s shoulders affectionately, giving him a gentle hug, smiling, smiling, smiling.

            Saeran doesn’t object, though Saeyoung spots the reflexive annoyance that passes across his features.

And as if on queue, Saeran notices the disturbance in his brother’s usual casual demeanour. He knows Saeyoung is thinking hard.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, and Saeyoung doesn’t know how to properly answer but he tries anyway.

“I think something’s up. With her parents, I mean.”

“Did they hurt her?” Saeran asks and Saeyoung thinks.

“I think it’s more complicated than that.” He answers. “But I’m worried.”

Saeran pats his brother’s arm reassuringly, “Jumin’s with her. As much of a comfort as _that_ is.”

Saeyoung chuckles, taking his arms off his brother. Saeran starts loading their groceries onto the counter. “She’ll talk when she’s ready.” He says, and it sounds so natural for him to believe in you – that you’ll open up when you need help.

            Saeyoung wonders if it’s painful for you to see your parents. He turns his wedding band on his finger, pressing his thumb against the inside of the ring and hopes you can feel it too.

* * *

            Jumin doesn’t seem nearly as annoyed as you pictured when you finally exit the bathroom. Your mom and dad look over at you and smile when you return to the living room, the both of them sitting on an expensive loveseat. Your mom has finished her tea, while your dad is still holding the cup and saucer, dwarfing the delicate chinaware with his calloused fingers and bulky hands.

            “Sorry about that, I just had to freshen up,” you say, and then sit down across the coffee table from them. Jumin sits in a chair diagonally from you and your parents. He puts down his teacup with a gentle clink and folds his hands in his lap.

            “Mr. Han has been a very gracious host, we had no idea you worked for such an elegant company.” Your mother says and you glance over at Jumin who, to anyone else, seems completely without emotion. But you spot the tiniest quirk of a smile and it’s enough to have you biting back a smile of your own.

            You look back at your mom, “Yeah, I liked doing the administrative work for the fundraiser, Jumin’s old assistant, Jaehee Kang helped me a lot.”

            “Jaehee Kang?” your mom asks and looks over at Jumin.

            “That’s the coffee shop I was telling you about,” Jumin offers and your mother gives an understanding nod.

            “So Jaehee owns it and you work part time there?” your mom says, and you’re pleasantly surprised with how well this is going.

            “Yeah I started a bit after the RFA party was all done, I think we’re doing another one next year?” you pose it more as a question to Jumin.

            “Probably.” Jumin says, reaching out and taking another sip of tea. You wonder if it’s hard for him to talk about any of this.

Mint Eye, Rika, V – all those things that transpired had hurt everyone in the RFA. Though he’s not normally bothered by much of anything, he’s honest enough with the other members that he says when something truly bothers him now.

And you all know well enough to trust him.

So you’re not hurt that he called your parents, because you know he did it for your benefit, just like he did it for Yoosung.

The marriage bit might be a bit of a tough sell, though.

And speaking of which, your mother spots the sparkle of silver and diamond on your ring finger, as you fiddle with the band in silent nervousness.

“So,” your mother starts, and your father puts down his teacup, though he’s looking at your mother and not at you thank _god._

You don’t know how many disappointed stares you can take at a time.

But she surprises you again, as she always does, when she palms her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on her knee, and gives you a coy smile.

“Is it Seven?” she asks simply, and you can see out of the corner of your eye, that Jumin’s expression has opened up to that of surprise.

You nod almost imperceptibly, brushing your hair out of your face.

“That’s his nickname, right?” she asks.

“Yeah,” you reply and she hums.

“I never figured you’d be so secretive about who you have a crush on, but I guess a mother doesn’t have to know everything,” she says, amused.

“I apologize for not explaining – ” Jumin starts but your mom shakes her head.

“No, no, it’s not that,” she says. “Besides, I wanted to see my daughter’s expression when she admits she eloped without telling her dear papa.”

Your dad’s eyes practically pop out of his skull, and if he was holding the teacup, you’re sure it would’ve broken.

“Why _would_ I tell him?” you ask reflexively, and it sounds impolite even to your own ears. But it’s _true._ Your father didn’t call you for several months, only your mom ever made some sort of effort. Why would you bother to tell him when he doesn’t seem interested?

            The expression on Jumin’s face has only exaggerated with your father’s sudden display, and your curt response.

            “El-eloped?” Your dad tries, having ignored your response, and his voice isn’t booming by any means, but it is shocked.

            Your mother rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Honestly dear, did you not see the ring?”

            “I didn’t even notice!”

            “Sweetheart I love you very much but it would be great for you to use your eyes a little more.” She pats his knee.

            Your dad just stares at you, and you wish you knew what he was thinking but you’re too nervous and frankly, _annoyed,_ to ask.

            “What’s his name?” your dad asks finally and you finally stuff down your anger.

            “Saeyoung,” you say, “Choi.”

            “Oh, how cute!” your mom claps her hands together and you can’t help but feel a swell of pride. Yes, your husband is Saeyoung Choi and yes you’re lucky.

            “Hm,” your father folds his arms over his chest and sits back in the loveseat. “Describe him to me.”

            You hesitate, but then use your fingers to count a list, “He works with computers, he likes the joke around a lot, he’s really caring and sweet –”

            “I meant appearance-wise,” your dad says and you blush.

            “Oh, right.” You correct, “Messy red hair, golden eyes, glasses,” you bring your up in the air and gesture to an unknown height, “He’s about 5’7” I think?”

            “Tiny,” your dad says, though he nods.

            You’re surprised at his response, and you laugh.

            Jumin looks completely confused with the entire line of questioning, looking between you and your father several times.

            “How long have you been married?” your mom asks.

            “About two weeks.”

            “Congratulations, sweetheart,” your mother says earnestly.

            “Thank you,” you smile.

            “I would’ve liked to see my daughter be married,” your father grumbles but your mother chides.

            “They eloped, just like us. You shouldn’t be complaining.”

            “I’m not complaining.” He sulks.

            “You two eloped?” you ask, and you can’t quite decipher Jumin’s expression when you look at him. He looks almost…

            Disappointed?

            “It seems so long ago, but yes,” your mother says and your dad hums, taking her hand.

            “Well I’m in the midst of planning vow renewals for Saeyoung, though he doesn’t know yet. He’s Catholic, and I wanted to give him a traditional ceremony.” You gesture to your parents, “Once I’ve figured it out, I’ll send an invitation.”

            “Oh that’d be wonderful.” She smiles at your father, “Dear, we should renew our vows someday.” She urges him and he gives her a smile.

            And your parents continue on this way for some time, before the sun begins to set and they decide to call it a day.

            You and Jumin escort them to the bottom floor of the company’s building. Your mother gives you a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek before she turns to Jumin, shaking his hand and thanking him for his help.

For a moment, you swear he looks hesitant, but he smiles gently and gives a polite nod. Your dad picks you up in his arms, and gives you a bear hug before setting you down next to Jumin. They shake hands too, and then your parents go through the revolving door, vowing to call you in the morning to set up a meeting with Saeyoung and Saeran.

            The sun, now setting past the horizon, burns gold and white through the glass of the front entrance, reflecting off the tiles of the lobby. The quiet inside the building is calming.

“Is your father a police officer?” Jumin asks when your parents are outside.

            You laugh.

            “W-what is it? Is that funny to you?” Jumin seems sincerely confused, “He asked how Saeyoung looked and it sounded like an interrogation.”

            “No, Jumin it’s just funny because I hear it all the time,” you hide your giggles behind your mouth. “That’s how my dad asks me questions. He’s an artist – he paints.”

            Jumin seems to relax a bit, the both of you reminded suddenly of V, and then he looks back at you. “But he didn’t even notice your ring.”

            “Exactly. S’why my mom teased him.”

            Jumin watches as your parents hail a cab to their hotel, and your father opens the car door for your mother.

            “You seem to get along with them,” Jumin says and you look up at him, giving him a suspicious smile. “What?” he asks innocently.

            “You’re baiting me,”

            “I am not.” Jumin defends, and you know he doesn’t mean to pry because he’s just concerned for you. You sigh.

            “They’ve always been busy-bodies. That’s why they didn’t reach out sooner.” You explain, “I suppose I should’ve expected this, I just got caught up. Nervous.”

“You think they feel guilty too?”

“Maybe.” You give him a gentle smile, though it’s a little wistful. “They have very uncomplicated personalities. It’s hard to fight with either of them.”

“They’re just never around.” He tries.

“Yeah,” you sound sad, and Jumin has the sudden urge to comfort you somehow. Because you look almost bothered.

“I was…surprised that they didn’t tell you they eloped.” He says.

“I’m not,” you laugh without mirth. “But I guess they married young. Younger than me.” You sigh, folding your arms over your chest, “I figured they were pregnant with me when they got married but I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, they’ve been happy ever since, so I guess I can’t complain.”

Jumin doesn’t object, but he makes a mental note to tell Saeyoung how blasé you seem about your parents’ secrecy (or perhaps lack of communication). It strikes him as odd – you always have an opinion on everything. But he knows that if anyone can get through to you, it’s your husband.

So instead of prying again, he remains a loyal friend, patiently waiting for you to open up as he’s done in front of you countless times before.

Jumin fixes his posture, “Yes, your mother mentioned she was an art curator, I had no idea she curated your father’s work.” He says while fixing the cuff on his jacket. “She supports his practice, which is nice.”

The two of you stand silently for a few moments, your parents long gone, and then you turn to Jumin. “Thank you. For setting this up,” you say.

“I’m happy to help you in any way.” Jumin replies, as if it’s a fact.

“I should head home though. Saeyoung is probably pacing around the house and annoying Saeran,” you joke, and Jumin smirks.

“I’ll get Driver Kim.” He says, and as you leave the building and Jumin returns to his office, he picks his phone off his desk and opens up a conversation with Saeyoung.

* * *

Saeran is the one who opens the door for you when you come home.

“Welcome back,” he says, and he doesn’t hesitate in putting his arms out, anticipating your hug.

“Thanks, Saeran!” you smile, giving him a gentle one-armed hug, still tentative in how you touch him. He seems to offer more frequently, and you’re glad because you love being affectionate. Your nose gently bumps his shoulder when he puts his arms around you, and then he pulls back.

“Where’s Saeyoung?” you ask, and Saeran shrugs, closing the door behind you once you step in.

“He went to your room, I think,” he says, “I’ll check on dinner,” and points to the kitchen. Just as Saeran rounds the corner, he meets Saeyoung halfway, who is pocketing his phone in the back of his jeans.

“Babe!” he practically shouts when he sees you, voice already excited, grinning from ear to ear. He calls your name and your heart leaps.

“Saeyoung!” you say back, and you’re smiling without reserve, dropping your jacket off your arms as he prepares to catch you when you make a running start for him. Your shoes are kicked off at some point, and then you’re caught up in his arms, your mouth at his neck, and you’re so _relieved_ when he holds you.

Too much has happened in such little time, and with the combination of seeing your parents again, you suddenly feel exhausted.

You run your fingers through his hair. His hands – so familiar to you – reach for your back and your hip and your arms. You sigh in comfort, and it’s shaky.

“Saeyoung,” you repeat, and he notices how you sound more despondent.

“I’m here,” he says, and you close your eyes. You think of your parents and your throat tightens.

“I missed you,” you whisper, and his grip tightens on you. He turns his head to kiss your temple.

“I missed you too,” he says, and with his lips pressed to forehead, you feel a little more ready for tomorrow. A little more ready for your parents to pass judgement on you.

At least this time, Saeyoung’s hand will be within reach.


	2. I'm finally ready, help me up out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic killed me......truly. had the hardest time figuring out how i wanted it to end.......  
> anyways, happy holidays everyone!!!! hope you all had a Good Good Time

Seven wakes up a few times during the night, but after he uses the washroom at around 5AM, he manages to sleep without waking for quite a while. When he groggily opens his eyes to peer at the clock, he notices you first – awake and hunched over several books.

“G’mornin,” he says, voice rough with sleep. He shifts under the blankets, rubbing his eye tiredly.

“Good morning,” you say, giving him a soft smile. You lean down and kiss his cheek, but he takes your wrist into his hand and tugs you down to kiss the corner of your mouth.

“What’re you up to?” he asks, and you huff out a laugh, your breath minty and warm.

“Well I went to wash my face and brush my teeth, but then I started thinking on what I could cook for my parents tonight.”

Ah, right. You had told him about that. The familiar nervousness returns to his stomach.

You turn to look at the various books that are lying open in front of you. “And then I wanted to look up some recipes because my usual stuff is kind of boring,”

Saeyoung squints up at the ceiling, and then rubs his other eye. There it is again. Just like yesterday, your voice changes to something more critical. He sits up in bed, his legs still under the sheets, and he reaches for you.

Your reaction is immediate, as it always is when he touches you. His hand is warm at the swell of your hip, and it pulls you toward him. After a hesitant glance at the recipe books, you move willingly into his arms. He shuffles the blankets over the two of you, accidentally kicking a book off the bed while he gets you comfortable.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks, once you’re settled under the sheets with him.

“Anything,” you say, automatically.

“Were your parents…mean to you?” he tries, and you lean up to examine his expression.

“It’s just that,” he tries to clarify because you don’t look angry you just look curious. “You seem really angry when you talk about them.”

“Oh,” you say, blinking. You didn’t know you sounded like that. “I’m sorry.”

Seven laughs nervously, taking your arm into his hand and rubbing it gently. “Don’t apologize,”

            Your eyes are downcast for a long time, focused on the worn and cracked graphic of Saeyoung’s sleep shirt. He calls your name gently.

“You can talk to me,” he urges you softly. You nod, as affirmation that you heard him, and then he patiently waits. You feel safe here, with him. And he gives you the time you need to collect your thoughts.

            “I don’t think they’re mean to me,” you say, but it sounds unconvinced. Mean isn’t the right word. It sounds like a word that describes a bully – a word that undermines how someone is feeling. No, your parents aren’t mean.

            He says your name again, and the way in which he says it pulls your attention up and back to his face. He looks _worried._

            “Give me a word to describe them.” He tries. You give him a brief reassuring smile, squeezing his arm, your fingers moving down across his palm.

            “My parents,” You close your eyes, holding his hand. “Detached,” you consider it, and you feel like that’s nearer to how you feel. “Far,” you say, and it doesn’t feel wrong. You catch the distressed look that passes over Saeyoung’s face and you hurry to correct your own words. You don't want him to look like that, you don't want him to hurt.

“They’re incredibly sociable, they’re accommodating and dedicated to their work,” you amend quickly, and as you say this, you can remember turning the lights on in the house, and you're alone. A message on your phone that explains where they are and not _here_ with you. Something always pulls them away – a gathering or a show or a dinner –

You open your eyes and you can’t look in Saeyoung’s eyes, for fear of forgetting your train of thought. You focus on a spot of the pillowcase near his ear, “When I was little and I thought about my parents,” you push a hand to your chest, “my chest,” you finally know what you mean to say, “It felt…empty at the bottom.”

It still does.

“Empty,” he repeats, and your hands feel numb despite being under the blankets and you’re _cold._

“Were you…” he scrutinizes his next words, trying to choose them carefully. His voice does not waver, “were you neglected?” he asks.

“What? No,” you reply automatically, and your quick denial prompts both of you to look at each other in surprise. His tone wasn't belittling or insulting, and you know that out of everyone, aside from his brother, he’s the one who probably holds the most empathy.

But Saeyoung is also the one who knows you best. Knows that you’ve become the navigator of the RFA, never sailing off course.

The RFA is wrong in thinking you're so capable, because you've struggled to lead. And sometimes when you think that no one else notices, you jump into the water, where you used to be.

He knows this side of you – the side that you've closed off, deeper, deeper, deeper into the ocean until you've buried your insecurities far away from the surface.

But you’ve let him discover it, slowly. Ever since you met him, you took a liking to him, messaging him as often as you could, tides rushing out to touch his ankles and then pull back just as quickly. And you could tell he liked you, walking along the thin edge of your relationship, looking out at the ocean like he's unsure if he can swim.

But after your confession, he didn't hesitate to step into the water. He's so close to your heart now, and it terrifies you how it's so much easier to hurt him. You don't want him to stop reaching for you, you don't want to be afraid.

You look into Saeyoung’s honey eyes, and they're on you, full of love and concern –

“Probably,” the word comes out of your mouth before you give it permission. Your eyes feel strange and when you reach up to brush the tips of your fingers underneath them, you realize they’re full – hot with tears, dripping onto the shoulder of Saeyoung’s t-shirt, soaking into the soft fabric.

You try to pull back, not entirely sure where you plan to go or what you plan to do but you haven’t even registered any sadness and you’re _crying_ on your husband.

“Stay,” he urges, his hold on you is immovable and you let out a small sob, looking at his face and he looks just as pained as you. He's at the deepest parts of the water you've put yourself in, on the precipice of discovering one of the greatest sources of your self-doubt.

“It's so melodramatic,” you whimper, “it's stupid, I'm sorry,” and you don’t know why you're defending yourself because he isn’t disappointed in you.

You realize, desperately, that you don’t want to leave Saeyoung’s arms. Your hands are conflicting with your brain – is it okay to even grab onto him? Hold him? You're worried he won't want to touch you, and it makes you feel exposed –

“It's not,” he says, trying to get your attention back to him, “Hey, look at me,” he touches your cheek, “I’m here, come back,” he murmurs, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck, hands at his shoulders, and in his hair. He's found you. He's been swimming for so long, trying to see where you were hiding, and now he's _pulling_ you up for air.

You cry as quietly as you can, embarrassed and hurt by things that happened so long ago. But Saeyoung’s sympathetic gaze is what truly does you in, because the understanding in his eyes tears you apart. And for you, it isn't that you don't know your own situation. You just never realized that the acknowledgement alone, from _him_ , the one you love the most, would bring you this amount of relief.

And it’s here, under the warm blankets of your bed, far away from the imagined cold waters, that Saeyoung holds you.

And you finally allow yourself some respite.

You don’t know how long you stay like this, but eventually you move your face to rest your cheek on his chest. A hiccup shakes you and you grimace.

“Ugh,” you say, and then you can feel Saeyoung reaching to the bedside table. He settles back down, handing you a tissue.

“Here,”

“I'm sorry –”

“Don't,” he cuts you off, and he sounds pained. “Don't apologize,” he squeezes you gently to him. “Promise?”

“Okay,” you mumble. “Promise.”

Saeyoung sighs, “I'm relieved you talked about it. I’m relieved you didn't hold it in.” He says, kissing the top of your head.

You close your eyes, revelling in his warmth. His fingers trail along your temple, through your hair. He gently fixes the stray wisps of fringe that had fallen into your face.

“My head feels like it weighs a million pounds.” You murmur and you can hear the rumble of his voice as he chuckles.

“We’ve all been there,” he says, and you wonder if he’s remembering how hard he cried at your wedding.

“Now that all my tears are out of the way, I just feel hungry.” You joke, a bit more brave.

“I can make you something,” he offers, and you can feel him start to move.

“No, stay,” you murmur, tightening your grip on him, hand reaching over to trail under his shirt.

“Oka—Ghhf,” he says, breath hitching. “Cold fingers.” He comments and you huff out a tired laugh. You can’t help but press your hand to his ribs and he grunts, though you swear it sounds as if he’s enjoying it.

He takes hold of your wandering hands and looks at you. “I'm sorry I made you cry.” He says and you can tell he's worried. He twines his hands with yours and you smile. You inch up and kiss him, feeling him relax under your touch.

“It wasn't you that made me cry.” You tell him when the kiss ends and he smiles gently. You rest your arm on his chest and your lie your head on top of it, “I _do_ want tonight to go well, despite everything. Despite my lingering…resentment, I guess.” You sigh.

“As long as you're up for it,” he tilts his head to look at the clock. “And we have all day, I'll be your sous-chef tonight!” He grins, and you can tell he’s trying to keep the conversation light.

“I’ll have to think of a recipe,” you murmur, and it's when you try to shift your weight that you feel how tense he is. You look up at him, “I'm okay now, Saeyoung, you can relax,” you laugh when you feel the stiffness in his shoulders slowly bleed out. “You don't have to worry. I’ve always known I have a crappy relationship with my parents, I just didn’t really think about it?” you look at him and give him a wry smile, “I think the hardest part was telling you.” You cup his cheek. “Because you looked so heartbroken.”

He sighs, pressing his hand atop yours, “I’m sure it goes without saying but I hate seeing you hurt.”

You had forgotten. You had forgotten that he’s here with you, that he wants you to tell him these things. It’s okay to reveal your insecurities to him because he knows you and he understands you and he _loves_ you.

You lean forward and kiss him again because he's right there, and you love pressing your mouth to his – reassured by his solidity next to you. You climb onto him and he lets you, helping as you bring one leg over him. He looks contented to lie underneath you.

Saeyoung is so handsome, you feel like you'll never get over how lucky you are to be with him. Even now, you always catch his warm eyes watching you with such care that your cheeks risk burning crimson.

“It feels good to hear you say it,” you say, and he watches your hands touch the hem of his shirt, fingers sneaking up his abdomen.

“Say what?” He asks, _already_ distracted.

You grin. “That you hate seeing me hurt. I know it but I like to hear it.” You repeat.

“Oh,” he sighs when your hands roam up to press near his pectorals. You like how he lets you do what you want, ignoring how you've pushed his shirt up to his chin.

“How did you know it bothered me so much? Am I that obvious?” You ask, and you can tell that he’s growing drowsy with your gentle ministrations.

“A little,” he breathes, “I think I know you pretty well,” He closes his eyes, “and Jumin called me.” He breathes again and you giggle. He opens his eyes and gives you a fleeting smile as he continues, “He felt bad for calling them, he didn't know it was so complicated. He thought it’d be like when he called Yoosung’s mother.”

You scoff, even as Saeyoung’s breath hitches from the touch of your hands moving to either side of his ribcage, where you know he's sensitive. “Even though I was the one who initially suggested that Yoosung was having family issues back then,” Your knuckles brush along the softer skin of his triceps, and he makes a soft sound of encouragement. “I'm not mad at Jumin. He's such a worry-wart.” You grumble.

“He gets it from you.” He teases with a strained voice, and you pout, though you lean down to kiss the softer skin of his upper bicep. He hums in contentment.

“He doesn't.” You counter, mouth inching up to his shoulder, and then across his collarbone.

“He does,” he murmurs, and you lean back to give him an amused sigh. He takes that as permission to plead his case.

“Ever since Jaehee left his company, you've supported both of them.” Saeyoung reminds you. He brushes your hair behind your ear, watching you with a smile. “When I talked to him yesterday, I could tell. He has an immense amount of respect for you.”

You feel a swell of pride in your chest, for having befriended both Jaehee and Jumin. Such hard workers and good people – you're so glad you got to help them, and continue to help them still. And it's even nicer to hear it from Saeyoung – whose known both of them a lot longer than you have. You suppose you're feeling sentimental too, since you had been crying only moments ago. And now, with Saeyoung knowing this part of you, you're feeling particularly affectionate.

You lean toward him and press your forehead to his, listening to his breathing as it evens out. It’s peaceful, and you tilt your head the necessary inch to press your lips to his.

“I love you,” you murmur against his mouth and he sighs, enchanted.

“I love you too,” he says, and your heart feels light in your chest. You want to cherish him. His touch is soothing, hands brushing along the small of your back, and up along your spine. Saeyoung reaches up to support the nape of your neck, kissing you gently.

You pull apart for air and he cups your cheek. “I know everyone in the group seems like they’re always depending on you – but you can depend on them too, you know – on _me,”_ his thumb strokes the small of your back. “Mostly me.” He smiles sheepishly. He watches you closely as you consider his words, and then you inch back up to give him another kiss, mouth warm and open. When you pull back, you rest a hand on his chest. You have to tell him.

“I’ve been planning a vow renewal,” you admit. His thumb stops for only a moment before it continues its trail. His hand moves to your temple, fingers curling around the shell of your ear, making you shiver.

“Yeah?” Saeyoung smiles, and you can tell he’s beyond relieved that you’re telling him. That you two can plan it together.

He looks elated.

“Yeah.” You smile back, reaching up to brush his lower lip with your thumb. “and I’d like your help.” You admit.

He kisses your thumb when it passes the middle of his mouth, “And I’d like to help you.” He replies with a smile.

“Okay, well, let’s get cleaned up for today, for starters.” You go to stand up, but he stops you.

“Wait,” he says and you give him a quizzical look.

“I want to kiss you again,” he admits. And even though you two have been kissing each other ever since he woke up, you can’t help but want to do it again, and again.

You grin. “We can do that where we’re going.” And by the look on his face, you can tell he realizes what you’ve planned.

“Oh,” his eyes go a little wide and then he looks shy. “I didn't know if you were asking,” he says, and you giggle, leaning down to kiss him, unable to hold back.

“Of course,” you wink, “I love washing your hair.”

He gets up when you do, wrapping his arms around your midsection and kissing your neck.

“In that case, let me take care of you too.”

You like the sound of that.

“Okay,” you brush your fingers along his jaw and smile.

You lead Saeyoung to the shower, and let yourself be preoccupied for quite some time.

 

* * *

You refuse to wear anything fancier than usual. Saeyoung insists on matching with you, which would make you laugh if you weren't so nervous. Opting for a long red sweater and leggings, you brush your fingers through your hair as you walk to the kitchen.

Saeran’s in the kitchen already, organizing the food in the fridge. When you start to take out your apron, he glances over at you.

“What are you making?” He asks.

“Lemon garlic chicken.” You reply, and he looks almost excited at the prospect. The three of you all loved the recipe, partly because it was so simple. The oven does most of the work for you.

“What do you think you're doing?” You huff when you see Saeran rummage around for his own apron, tying it around his waist.

“Helping you.” He says in a tone that makes your initial question seem pointless.

“I can do it,” you counter defensively, taking out the cutting board.

Saeran sighs, as if you’re pushing him to the point of exhaustion. He looks incredibly domestic in his apron, it almost makes you laugh. But he grabs the cutting board in your hand and the both of you stand there, holding it. He leans down with a scowl, and you find yourself surprised that he's going through the effort of disputing you.

“You can act all tough and independent in front of my brother but I think it's annoying seeing you stress out.” He says, and you blink up at him, even _more_ surprised at his admission. “I'm helping you because I _want_ to.” He takes the cutting board from your hand. “So let me cook with you.”

“O-okay?” You're a bit baffled.

“Better me than Saeyoung anyway, he’ll just end up crying over the onions.” Saeran grumbles, grabbing the garlic, and then going into the fridge for a few lemons. “Or on your parents.” He says, and you catch him peeking a glance at you as you laugh. You don't miss his tiny satisfied smile, a rarity, and you're happy you catch a glimpse before it vanishes.

In truth, you like cooking with Saeran. You never had the luxury of having someone else help you, but he’s smart and quick and has a culinary savvy you’ve only dreamed of acquiring.

The two of you assemble dinner and prep it for the oven just as Saeyoung walks into the kitchen.

“Always just in time to do the dishes.” Saeran tells his brother, who lets out a noise of disbelief. When you glance back at Saeyoung, you smile at him. He's wearing a red long sleeved knit shirt that has three buttons lined down the collar, and he’s paired it with black jeans.

“You look handsome,” You tell him and he shines at the praise, scrambling over to you and putting his arms around you.

“I'm going to get ready.” Saeran says, hanging his apron back up.

“Match with us!” Saeyoung urges him.

“Never in a million years.” Saeran deadpans.

“Saeran,” you call and he looks back at you.

“Thank you for your help.” You smile and you swear you see his cheeks color before he walks off to his bedroom.

You laugh as Saeyoung sulks from the earlier wardrobe rejection. “He’s brutal on your dreams, huh?” you ask, trying to console your husband by laughing it off. His mouth comes up to kiss your ear and your breath hitches, caught off guard.

“Ohhh my lovely wife likes that, huh?” Saeyoung purrs and you can’t help but giggle, breathless and warm.

“You scared me,” you try, and it's _true_ because you've been preoccupied with dinner for a good hour, and now you’re surprised at your husband’s bombardment of affection. Though it’s not unwelcome.

“You smell great,” he murmurs, and you can tell that he means to compliment you but you’re still in a joking mood.

“Nothing sexier than garlic and lemon,” you say, turning around in his hold to face him. He smiles, leaning down to give you a quick kiss, nudging his nose against yours.

“That’s not what I mean,”

“What? You don’t think lemon chicken is sexy?”

He laughs, “Depends on who you ask,”

“Depends on who makes it.” You counter, and he nods in agreement, and then checks his watch.

“What time will they be over?” he asks, and you feel your stomach drop at just the thought.

“Three hours or so,” you swallow, and Saeyoung goes a little quieter, a little gentler as he holds you. He keeps his arms wrapped around you, and you feel comforted by him.

Suddenly, your phone rings, and the two of you jerk in surprise. You pull out your phone and glance down at the caller ID.

“It’s my mom.” You tell him, and you click the green answer button. “Hello?” you say tentatively, and Saeyoung lets you go in favour of pacing around the kitchen.

“Hi sweetheart,” your mother says, and you –

you already, already,

already _know_

exactly what she’s about to say.

“You can’t come,” You say, and you can hear your mother sigh. Saeyoung looks over at you, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. You feel like a petulant child – you should’ve known better than to anticipate they could fit it in on such short notice but they met with Jumin and they bothered to come see you. You thought,

You thought,

Maybe,

But no.

“We just got a call from a gallery your father had submitted to – it was the one he was looking forward to. I know we said we’d be in town for at least a week, I just,” your mother sounds defeated.

“Yeah,” you say back, not quite listening. You’ve heard it before. You close your eyes.

And then a sudden brush of air has you opening your eyes, and Saeyoung is in front of you.

“Can I talk to her?” he murmurs, and you blink, uncertain, but you trust him.

“Mom, did you want to talk to Saeyoung since –”

“Yes, of course!” she says enthusiastically. You wonder if your mother will work her charm on your husband too.

You hand the phone to Saeyoung who presses it to his ear, and then shoves a hand in his pocket.

“Good afternoon,” he starts politely, and then he turns away from you to pace again. “Yes, it’s nice to hear you too. She’s told me so many good things – yes,” Saeyoung chuckles. You can’t hear what your mother is saying, but you doubt it’s anything other than praise.

But it surprises you when Saeyoung steps back over to you and brushes your hair from your face affectionately.

“Oh, no it’s really no problem. I guess it must have been last minute for you. I understand,” he smiles, listening intently, as he cups your cheek in his hand. “You should send us some photos of the gallery when you get there, maybe we can make a trip over. Uh-huh,” you watch him speak and you smile, hands on his waist.

Saeyoung brings you closer, holding you to him. You rest your head on his chest, and close your eyes, listening to the rumbling of his voice. “We’ll send you invitations to the vow renewal – yes she told me! We’re very excited – oh thank you, I look forward to it, then. You too,” he smiles, holding the phone to your ear.

“Mom?” you ask, and your mom _laughs._

“He’s quite something.”

“What?” you ask, pulling away from Saeyoung and leaning on the opposite counter just as Saeran comes back into the kitchen.

“He’s managed to make me feel even more guilty,” she admits, and you don’t have time to concentrate on Saeran’s outfit change because all your attention is completely focused on how deeply guilty your mother sounds.

“Oh.” Is your reply.

“I _am_ sorry.”

“I know you are.” You say, and you mean it. Because you can tell that for one of the first times, she means it too.

“Next time for sure.” She promises.

“I’m holding you to it.” you say back, and you both know it’s not a guarantee, but it’s the best you can do. The best you’ve ever done.

It’s not your fault.

“I’ll talk to you soon, honey.”

“Good luck.” You add, because you’re _okay_ with this. And your mother sounds – well, she sounds glad.

“Thank you.”

You click the end call button, and then all three of you are silent. Saeran seems to have deduced what happened while he was gone.

“Well.” You start, not wanting to get caught in the feelings you had this morning, and turn to look at the brothers. “Anyone want to get a few tubs of ice cream?”

“Yeah.”

“Yup, definitely, let’s go.”

* * *

 It turns out that lemon chicken tastes much better when you’re eating it in front of the television. Maybe even the best when you're with the other members of the RFA. Yoosung and Zen both arrived at the same time with popcorn and drinks. Jaehee comes over with what can only be described as a _scary_ amount of movies (you had discovered her massive collection while rooming with her after your engagement). Jumin arrives a bit later with – well – a shocking amount of gift baskets. Fruit, chocolate, baked goods – it was clear what he was trying to do.

And when the others are setting up the living room for your movie marathon, Jumin comes into the kitchen and helps you serve dinner.

“I’m sorry they didn’t show up.” He says to you, and you look over to see him frowning down at the counter.

“I’m not,” you say, and he glances up at you. “Gave me a good excuse for an RFA get-together.” You smile. It's too bad the other members didn't see Saeyoung's face light up when you suggested it. Even Saeran had shown a hint of a smile.

“Perhaps there’s a silver lining, then.” Jumin offers with a nervous smile, and you nod. He still looks hesitant so you give him a plate of lemon chicken and rice.

“Seeing them yesterday was enough, Jumin. Don’t look so sad.” You tease, and he looks timid when he takes it.

“I’m okay with this.” You reassure him and, well, maybe you’re trying to reassure yourself, too. “Not everything can be fixed in a day. My relationship with my parents didn’t plummet while I was helping the RFA. It won’t if they go off somewhere again.” You put together another plate of dinner and set it on the counter. “It’ll work out.”

“You’re very optimistic,” he says as Saeyoung walks into the kitchen.

“Good evening Juju!” Saeyoung greets.

“Oh,” and you suppose it’s because he still feels remorse over calling your parents that his patience really shines through now. “Hello,” Jumin offers back, ignoring the nickname, and Saeyoung grins. Jumin takes a few plates into the living room for the other members. Saeyoung’s expression goes a bit gentler when he looks at you.

“Need any help?” he asks, and you smile back.

“If you’re offering,” you say, and he takes another plate from your hand, leaning down to plant a kiss on your lips.

“Say the word and I’m there,”

“Hm, well, tonight too, then?” you flirt, and his eyebrows rise up, and that grin is back again –

You like how he looks at you so mischievously.

“I better save room for dessert.” He says back, and you both laugh even as you turn into two blushing fools.

And so it isn’t so bad tonight. Maybe you didn’t see your parents, and maybe your relationship is still pretty shitty with them but you’ve managed something good – something _better._

You have another family.

You’re curled up on the sofa next to Saeyoung. He sits in the middle, with Saeran on the other side. Jaehee looks comfortable and warm with a blanket and a cup of decaf on one of the recliners, while Jumin looks surprisingly laid back in the other. Zen returns from the kitchen and hands you a tub of ice cream with several spoons and, thankfully, several napkins as he retakes his seat. He throws chips to Yoosung who lies on a blanket on the floor.

You look around you and snuggle a bit further into Saeyoung’s side, squeezing your free hand in his under the comfort of blankets and pillows. You catch him smiling at you before you hand both him and Saeran spoons for the ice cream. Saeyoung kisses your temple as you grab a spoonful of ice cream and then his eyes return to the movie in front of you.

It’s good.

You smile.

It’s perfect.


End file.
